Hungover
by slytherinchickadee
Summary: Malfoy recalls the blurry details of last night... one shot


"Ugh," Draco Malfoy sighed, rolled over in his bed, and stared at the alarm clock. It read nine am. _Never get trashed on a Sunday night, _he thought to himself. Draco lifted his shaking hand to move his blonde hair out of his face, and felt his forehead dripping with sweat.

"Shit," he mumbled, before he felt his stomach object to everything he had put in it the last night. Throwing off the covers, he jumped out of bed, and ran to the lavatory.

After spending quite a while with his head in the toilet, Draco showered and struggled to get dressed. He threw out some swears as he kicked to get his pants on.

He wasn't sure of what to do. If he stayed in bed, someone would send Madame Pompfrey, she find out he was hung over and hand him a detention. If he went down to class late, he'd find himself in the same predicament. Groaning, he tried to recall the previous night.

He had snuck out late and met a few people in Hogsmeade. They had used some simple charms, and before Draco knew it, they were all drunk. On his way back, however, he had stumbled into Loony Luna Lovegood and her friends Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley.

Smiling to himself, he remembered all of his "encounters" with various girls while he was under the influence. Most of them strangers, other instances were more awkward.

Last night had been one of the awkward ones.

"Out late partying, Malfoy?" Ginny had smirked. "It'll be a fun morning tomorrow, won't it?"

"Shut up, Weasley," he spat back. Draco held a half-empty bottle of Firewhiskey by its neck. Dizzily, he walked away from the trio of girls.

He heard them giggling as he almost tripped over his own foot. Turning around to face them, he saw Hermione double over in laughter.

"Coming back, Malfoy? Miss us that much?" Luna chuckled.

"Of course; I came to see what creature crawled inside your head this time, Lovegood, to make you lovely sixth and seventh year ladies come to Hogsmeade past curfew," Draco accused, his tone dripping with sarcasm. The girls looked at each other like deer caught in headlights. "Ah, caught 'cha. I'm not the only one getting high and mighty."

"We're just having a bit of innocent fun, same thing you are," Granger spoke up. "Care to join us?" she then started laughing uncontrollably again. _She must be the most drunken one of the bunch,_ Draco thought to himself.

Luna elbowed Hermione in the ribs. "Are nuts 'Mione? That's Malfoy you're talking to," she whispered.

"'Matter of fact, I'd love to join you ladies, but I must be going. I will, however, invite one of you to come up to my dorm with me for some, as Granger calls it, _innocent fun_." He smiled slyly.

Draco's memory started to blur, he guessed the alcohol had really set in at that point. He did remember Granger laughing again, and what he did next.

"Well, how about lovely Loony," he stumbled over to the blonde teen. She looked up at him.

"Nice try, Malfoy, you're not going to seduce me that easily. Being drunk is not an excuse to take advantage of women," she said, in her dainty tone.

"Drunk? Drunk, Luna?" He smashed the bottle of Firewhiskey he held in his hand. "I'll show you drunk." Draco stood up on a rock, and began to sing Bohemian Rhapsody from the top of his lungs.

"IS THIS THE REAL LIFE? IS THIS JUST FANTASY? CAUGHT IN A LAND SLIIIIIDE…" he held out his arms and belted out the famous song to the sky. The girls held their stomachs laughing.

"MAMA… JUST KILLED A MA-" Malfoy had started to dance for his audience, and, in mid-twirl, had fell off of the boulder.

"Draco!" Luna ran over to help the boy on the ground. "Are you okay?" She inspected his head. "You're bleeding! We have to go to Madame Pom-" she stopped, knowing they could not go to the school nurse at this time.

He felt terrible. Draco had hit his head on the rock; his platinum blonde hair was stained red in the back. "I'm… fine," he slurred.

"You are absolutely not fine," she tore a piece of her pant leg off and held it against his head to stop the bleeding. "Girls, go back to the school. I have to help him," she instructed.

"Luna, are you seriously going to stay and help a drunken Draco Malfoy?" Ginny gaped. Hermione just laughed.

"I haven't had anything to drink," Luna spoke. "I'll be okay. Both of you go slip back in; I'll meet you in the common room when I get him walking."

Draco remembered Luna hoisting him up on his feet, and slinging his arm over her small shoulder. He vaguely recalled her talking to herself, or whatever stupid creature she had dreamed up again. When they finally had arrived safely back in the school, Luna began to walk him to the Slytherin tower.

"So," Luna started as they ascended the stairs. "Feeling better?"

"I feel like shit on the side of the road, Loony," he slowly spoke. "I need to go to bed." He stopped walking, and sat down on one of the steps.

"Draco, you can't sleep out here; go in your room," she sat down next to him. "Want me to walk you to your common room?

"Well I can't bloody tell you the Slytherin password, can I?" Draco stood up, and slugged up the steps, leaving her on the staircase.

He turned around, and saw her stroll back down the way they came. She didn't look back.

Draco did not have an excuse for what he did then. He could give the blame to the alcohol, hormones, or even venture to say he was bewitched.

Discretion flying out the window, he called to her.

"Luna," he spoke, barely above a whisper. She heard, and turned to the sound of her voice.

"Thank you," he choked out. She smiled.

"Anytime, Draco," she chuckled as she found herself calling him by his first name, and descended the staircase again.

"No, wait," he followed her, and grabbed her shoulder. "Look, it's three in the morning, Luna. No one is awake. Sure you don't want to accept the invitation to come into my dorm with me?"

She looked down, and appeared to contemplate his offer. Her eyes moved up into his.

Two pairs of silvery eyes looked into each other's for what seemed like hours. No words were exchanged. Slowly and gracefully, Luna moved back up the stairs and over to Draco until she was inches from his face.

"You may think you have some sort of power over us girls," she started. "But not me-" Draco put his finger over her mouth to quiet her.

"Oh, I think I do, Lovegood. I also think you really want me," He spoke in a seductive quality. She moved his arm, pulling his finger away and allowing her to speak.

"Is that what you think?" Luna started to back away from Draco.

"Damn right." He followed the girl, but his pace was faster, and he soon was standing in front of her again. "I know it," he whispered, and ran a hand up her back.

She closed her eyes as a shiver went down her spine.

"You're not going to 'get any' from me," Luna pulled away once again.

Draco sighed. "Resisting… resisting. Just admit it." Draco pushed Luna against the staircase railing. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed her.

She did not respond for a moment, but when Draco put his hand on her neck, she started to kiss back.

Draco smiled as the memory started to fade. Deciding to stay in bed, he replayed the events of last night several times before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
